


Твой (самый жуткий страх)

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Не шути со мной, дверь





	Твой (самый жуткий страх)

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по "Комплексу Бога", альтернативные таймлайны

Мастер чувствовал под своей щекой что-то ворсистое и слегка колючее, похожее на дешёвый ковёр. Если подумать, то скорее всего это и было дешёвым ковром, таким, от которого на коже потом остаются неприятные шершавые отметины. Мастер пока не открывал глаза, но чувствовал тусклый свет по ту сторону век. Он попытался выудить из памяти то, что было его последним воспоминанием, но они были какими-то слишком вязкими, клейкими, липли друг к другу как переваренные макароны и никак не хотели вставать в хронологическом порядке. Что он делал? Где он был? Есть ли у него борода? (Мастер, не открывая глаза, коснулся подбородка — бороды не было. Осталось только выяснить, не было ли её ещё или уже).

На его губах запекалась засохшая кровь. Позже, уже оторвав голову от ковра и поднявшись, Мастер понял, что кровь была и на руках, и на лице, и на одежде. Но он не был уверен, была ли эта кровь его собственной или чьей-то ещё. 

На мгновение ему в голову пришло, что он, быть может, уже умер. Это многое бы объяснило. Мастер отнёсся к этому с отрешённым спокойствием: он слишком много раз умирал, чтобы удивляться ещё одной смерти. 

Но очень скоро он понял, что его сердца всё ещё бились, он всё ещё дышал, кровь всё ещё струилась по его венам, а нервные окончания всё ещё посылали сигналы в мозг, и это не очень-то вписывалось в его теорию. К тому же, место, где он был, место с дешёвым ковром и тусклым светом, не было похоже ни на одно из тех мест, где он мог бы оказаться после смерти.

Оно было пустым, холодным и покинутым: длинный холл с облезшими обоями и покоцанной лестницей, ведущей куда-то вверх, со слезшей краской и остановившимися часами, с брошенной паутиной в углах и пылью на дубовой столешнице. Место пахло так, как пахнут дома, в которых никто не живёт, как книги, которые никто не читает, как игрушечный поезд, из которого давно выросли. Казалось, годами здесь не было совершенно никого, но лампы пусть и тускло, но горели, но на стенах не было мха или плесени.

На пыльной столешнице остались отпечатки чьих-то пальцев, совсем новые, совсем свежие. Человеческие.

Здесь кто-то ещё. Кто-то шныряет, бегает, ищет или скрывается — совсем-совсем рядом. Или уже не шныряет, но шнырял недавно. Может, если подождать, Кто-то появится: Мастер подождал, но ничего не произошло, только одна из ламп вдруг начала нервно мигать в ритме бьющейся о стекло мухи, но и это прекратилось спустя несколько мгновений. Может, Кто-то сейчас этажом выше.

Нет смысла стоять на одном месте — здраво (сейчас здравым мыслям было очень тяжело формироваться в сознании) рассудил Мастер, хотя всё ещё не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где это «место» находится. Раз так, то и неважно вовсе, куда идти, поэтому он поднялся по лестнице вверх, прислушиваясь к скрипу половиц, туда, где начиналось бесконечное переплетение коридоров и тысячи и тысячи рядов дверей. Иногда на дверях были числа, иногда имена, иногда совсем ничего не было. 

В нос ударил трупный запах. 

Тело лежало на полу, лежало давно, потому что лицо уже совсем не было похоже на человеческое, а напоминало скорее дешёвую маску на Хэллоуин, с впалыми щеками и зеленоватой кожей, и проеденными червями дырками. Мастер поморщился. А вот и Кто-то. Он, правда, рассчитывал, что Кто-то будет чуть более...живым. 

Зато Мастер теперь точно знает, что это не какая-нибудь очередная вариация загробного мира: в загробном мире не бывает трупов. Это было бы как минимум глупо.

Мастер перешагнул через тело и пошёл дальше, но коридор оставался точно таким же, каким и до этого, поворот за поворотом. И двери. Двери-двери-двери. Двери. Имена, числа, ничего — двери. Мастер никогда бы не подумал, что его когда-нибудь настолько разозлит дверь.

— Ты напросилась, — предупредил он дверь с номером двадцать четыре, прежде чем заглянуть внутрь. Там, посреди комнаты с кроватью и шкафом, и картинками на стенах, стоял фургончик мороженщика. «Little Baby's Ice Cream» — было написано на кузове. Когда дверь открылась, из динамиков, сделанных в форме ванильного рожка, заиграла незамысловатая мелодия. Мастер подождал, не случится ли чего-нибудь ещё, но фургончик только продолжал играть музыку. 

За дверью под номером двадцать три оказался огромный слюнявый бульдог. За двадцатой — мужчина средних лет в сером костюме и залысинами. В комнате восемнадцать с потолка свисали змеи, а в шестнадцатой стоял далек. К четырнадцатой двери (в которой ничего не было, кроме темноты) Мастер начал догадываться, к тринадцатой (белая лошадь с водянистыми глазами) понял логику, к двенадцатой (осиный улей) — окончательно убедился в том, что за дверями были чьи-то страхи. Целая коллекция страхов. Мастер мог только догадываться, как весело здесь было, когда это место ещё не было заброшенным.

Мастер потянул на себя ручку двери номер одиннадцать и задумчиво замер. Здесь не было пауков или змей, или жестоких родителей, или животных, или клоунов, или темноты, или монстра из-под кровати. Ничего из этого, просто… просто трещина.

Просто трещина из-за которой пробивался свет. Просто трещина.

В месте, где каждая комната напичкана чьи-то ночным кошмаром, не бывает просто трещин. Это должна была быть какая-нибудь особенная Трещина. **Трещина**.

Мастер огляделся по сторонам — на всякий случай, он не бы уверен, зачем, — но коридор был всё ещё пуст, и медленно он сделал шаг вперёд. Дверь тут же закрылась за его спиной, но этого, пожалуй, стоило ожидать. Мастер подошёл поближе к **Трещине**. Ему казалось вполне возможным, что **Трещина** вдруг разверзнется, и из неё вылезет Загреус или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе. Мастер почти расстроился, когда этого не случилось.

Мастер уже собирался уйти, но **Трещина** заговорила. У неё был женский голос и ланкаширский акцент. Если подумать, то, скорее всего, говорил кто-то по ту сторону **Трещины** , это казалось куда более вероятным. Если, конечно, Загреус тайно не был из Ланкашира.

Несколько мгновений Мастер сомневался. Что-то подсказывало ему, что от **Трещины** лучше держаться подальше, но ланкаширская девушка по ту сторону продолжала что-то говорить, а отсюда до Мастера долетали только обрывки слов. 

_“Послушайте!”_ — прикрикнула девушка. Мастер пожал плечами и подошёл поближе к стене, решив, что если что-то по другую сторону непонятной **Трещины** так сильно хочет его внимания, то было бы просто неприлично не послушать.

_“Помогите ему. Помогите ему изменить будущее. Просто сделайте это. Сделайте что-нибудь!”_

Ланкаширская девушка, кажется, плакала. Мастер столько раз слышал дрожащий от слёз голос, что ни с чем бы его не спутал. Он разрывался между сразу несколькими вопросами — «Кому?», «Что?» и «Почему я вообще должен кому-то помогать?». Он остановился на последнем, но ланкаширская девушка не ответила. Вместо этого она сказала:

_“Вы задавали вопрос. И прошло время кому-нибудь сказать, что вы ошибались всё это время. Его имя…”_

— Ты ведь не со мной говоришь, да? — понял вдруг Мастер. И эта **Трещина** — она тоже на самом деле, скорее всего, не здесь, точно так же, как не здесь были пауки, змеи, жестокие родители и темнота. Это просто отражение, просто эхо того, что происходит где-то в другом месте.

_“Его имя — Доктор”._

Очень-очень в другом месте. 

Мастер отпрянул от **Трещины** , как будто стена, на которой она была, вдруг превратилась в раскалённое железо. Ланкаширская девушка плакала. Ланкаширская девушка просила о помощи. Ланкаширская девушка была спутницей Доктора, и не так уж сложно было понять, что именно там происходит, если сопоставить всё это вместе. Наверное, Доктор опять отхватил больший кусок, чем мог прожевать, и теперь расплачивается за последствия. Может, он даже умирал. Ничего, ему полезно умереть для разнообразия: не всё же время Мастеру умирать, правильно? К тому же, Доктор не умрёт.

— Да не умрёт он, — сказал Мастер ланкаширской девушке. Как будто не очевидно. — Он регенерирует.

Это, конечно, если Доктор не собирается умереть по-настоящему. Насовсем. **Умереть.**

 _“…и если вы его любите, а вы должны”_ , — Мастер возмущённо выдохнул, — _“тогда помогите ему. Помогите ему”._

Мастер ждал, когда ему скажут что-нибудь ещё, чтобы высказать ланкаширской девушке всё, что он думает о ней, Докторе, его **Умирании** и **Трещине** , но никто больше ничего не сказал, и тогда Мастер развернулся и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Он собирался уйти, развернуться и двинуться в первом пришедшем в голову направлении. Со стороны Доктора было просто возмутительно **Умереть** от чего-то, что не было Мастером. Стоит только его на минуту оставить без присмотра, и Доктор уже находит себе новых злейших врагов, которые стремятся его убить. 

Только Доктор не **Умрёт**.

Правда?

Мастер остановился. Его взгляд упал на дверь, за которой зияла в стене Трещина. Цифры «11» на двери больше не было. Теперь на двери было написано:

_«ТВОЙ»_

— «Твой» что, страх? — спросил Мастер. — Не шути со мной, дверь. Если бы я боялся, что он умрёт, я бы не пытался его убить. Это глупо, дверь. 

С другой стороны, если дверь права, и Доктор в самом деле где-то там умирает ( **Умирает** ) без его, Мастера, участия, это будет непростительно. Не из-за того, что плакала в **Трещину** ланкаширская девушка, но с этим нужно что-то делать.

И, возможно, Мастеру придётся сжечь пару-тройку регенераций, чтобы выбраться отсюда, но это не такая уж и большая цена: он не позволит какой-то глупой двери думать, что между ним и Доктором всё настолько просто.


End file.
